Algo unico y especial
by nellycullen
Summary: Miki siente algo especial. Pero no esta segura de sus sentimientos. Asi que decide en un dia especialdar uno que otro regalo. ¿que sucedera? YoruxMiki y Amuto -Oneshot-.


**Algo único y especial**

**Resumen:** Miki siente algo especial. Pero no esta segura de sus sentimientos. Así que en un día especial decide dar uno que otro regalo ¿Qué sucederá? –Oneshot-

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara! No me pertenece le pertenece a las chicas de Peach Pit sino no existiría el Tadamu ¬¬

**Comentario de la Escritora:** ¡hola! Este es mi primer oneshot en la historia así que decidí que sea de mi querido Shugo Chara! Y como vi. Que no hay NI UNA SOLA historia de MikixYoru decidí convertirme en pionera espero que les guste. n.n

En el Jardín Real nuestros queridos Guardianes Chara: Ran, Su, Pepe, Kusu kusu, Kiseki y también Iru y Eru están jugando a las escondidas mientras sus dueños se encuentran estudiando en la escuela.

Miki decide sentarse en la sombra de un árbol y dibujar la naturaleza a su alrededor, ella ama el arte tanto como a los sentimientos. Pero estos eran bastante confusos.

Por un lado sentía algo muy fuerte por Kiseki pero también estaba Yoru por quien sentía lo mismo.

Kiseki parecía un príncipe azul sacado de un cuento de hadas aun cuando era algo mando y Yoru era un gato callejero; libre y con sus propias reglas, esto a Miki y a su sentido artístico le encantaba.

Pero Amu-chan y las chicas tenían razón; aunque ella dijera que el sueño de toda mujer era tener muchos amores a ella le encantaría poder decidirse tanto como Amu-chan que quería a Ikuto y Tadase y no sabia por quien sentía amor.

Con este último pensamiento cierra su cuaderno de dibujo que estaba algo gastado y suspira ya que ya había comenzado otra de las muchas reuniones en el Jardín.

Ya terminado el día Amu y sus tres Guardianes Chara están en casa, conversando de un evento que atrajo mucho la atención de Miki.

_ ¡Ah es cierto!_ exclamo nerviosa Amu, revolviéndose los cabellos_ Mañana es día de San Valentín, ¡como no me di cuenta!

_ ¿día de San Valentín?_ preguntaron curiosas las pequeñas Charas.

_ ¿Que es eso Amu-chan?_ pregunto la pequeña y tierna Su.

_ ¡Dinos, dinos Amu-chan!_ canturreaba Ran tan entusiasta como siempre.

_Verán es que en ese día se celebra el amor y la amistad, pero lo que mas se hace es que las chicas le dan un regalo al chico que les gusta…_dijo sonrojada Amu_… ¡y no se que hacer! Por que pensaba regalarle algo a Tadase-kun, pero si le doy solo a Tadase se pensara que es especial…bueno si es especial pero… ¡Wuaaa no se que hacer!_ termino gritando mas nerviosa que antes y revolviéndose mas el cabello_ y además…_ se sonrojo mas que antes_... también quería darle algo a Ikuto…

Ran y Su se sonrieron por la confusión de su dueña y se decidieron a aconsejarla. Pero Miki se había quedado pensativa.

_"_Entonces en este día se le dan regalos a quien te gusta_…_ pensó Miki y de pronto los rostros de Kiseki y Yoru se pe aparecieron en la mente_…_pero si te gustan dos personas como_…"_ medito dudosa pero de pronto se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

_ ¡Ya se, les daré regalos a los dos, así no habrá problema!_ exclamo feliz sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

_ ¿A los dos? _ pregunto Ran sonriendo divertida.

_Entonces son…_ dijo Amu con la misma sonrisa.

_Para…_ continúo Su igual.

_ ¡Kiseki y Yoru! _exclamaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que Miki se sonrojara.

_ ¿Q-Que tiene de malo? El sueño de toda mujer es tener muchos amores, así que esta bien regalarles a cada uno de ellos ¿no?_ manifestó la pequeña peliazul indiferente mirando a otro lado pero se le notaba nerviosa.

Amu, Su y Ran que ya se habían dado cuenta de su confusión le sonrieron tiernamente.

_Miki y ¿ya sabes que regalarles?_ pregunto Ran curiosa.

_Uhm…en realidad aun no lo pensé…_susurro débilmente Miki insegura.

_ ¿Por que no les regalas algo con todo tu corazón? Algo que demuestre tus sentimientos…_ aconsejo Su inocentemente.

_ ¡Si! Algo personal que solo tú puedas hacer_ apoyo Ran entusiasta.

Miki miro a las dos y después a Amu-chan.

_ ¿Tu que piensas Amu-chan?_ le pregunto tímidamente.

Amu le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza a su pequeña guardiana.

_Yo creo que ambas son buenas ideas y solo tú puedes hacer algo como nadie Miki…_ Miki entendió la idea al instante. Le sonrió agradecida a las chicas. Ya sabia que hacer y seria algo muy especial.

Al día siguiente en el Jardín Real todos se encontraban muy emocionados, al final todos habían hecho regalos para todos y Amu con ayuda de Su y los ánimos de Ran habían hecho galletas para todos; había también guardado para darles unos paquetes a Utau y Kukai. Pero había hecho unas más especiales para Ikuto que, con un diseño de Miki, las hizo en forma de letras musicales y caras de gato.

_Muchas gracias Hinamori-san_ sonrió Tadase amable haciendo que Amu se sonrojara.

Yendo con nuestras pequeñas Charas, Miki tenía sus regalos listos había estado toda la noche haciéndolos. Para Kiseki era un retrato de si mismo mostrando su fuerte personalidad y para Yoru… bueno lo sabrán después. Pero ambos eran con mucho sentimiento y como detalle había puesto para quien y de quien era cada uno para no equivocarse.

_Kiseki…_ murmuro suavemente Miki sonrojada y nerviosa. Estaban frente a todos los Charas y sus dueños. Se había armado de valor en ese momento después de un largo día. No era el momento de titubear._ ¡ Kiseki toma esto!_ grito. Para sorpresa de todos, mostrando el regalo y cerrando los ojos.

El después de unos segundos bajo la atenta mirada de todos que se habían quedado callados mirándoles curiosos cogió el regalo de sus manos.

Kiseki lo vio y por dentro se puso muy feliz, era la primera vez que le hacían un regalo tan bonito. Pero el era un rey ¿no? No podía demostrar agradecimiento a sus súbditos, no sería propio de un rey ¿no? No lo hizo por maldad, simplemente no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para Miki, así que dijo lo que pensó que un rey diría en ese momento ¿no?

_Umphf, ¿Qué es esto? Este no es un regalo para un rey._ después lo soltó cayendo en la mesa_ esfuérzate mas la próxima vez, súbdita…

Miki estaba congelada mirando el regalo en la mesa. Todos se habían quedado tan sorprendidos que no podían articular palabra, ni siquiera Kusu kusu reía como siempre.

Ran y Su se acercaron a Miki porque ella estaba igual.

_Miki…¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Ran nerviosa. Desde su punto de vista no podía ver bien de cerca el rostro de Miki pero Su sí y pudo ver una solitaria lágrima rodar por su mejilla derecha.

_Uhm… claro, me encuentro perfecta_ susurro débilmente_ Voy a pasear por la escuela ya vuelvo_ aviso antes de irse lo más rápido posible.

_¡Miki!_ exclamo Amu dolida antes que se fuera pero eso no la detuvo. Después vio a sus otras Charas._ ¿Creen que este bien?

Ran negó levemente con la cabeza desanimada y Su con lagrimitas en los ojos dijo:

_No lo creo…por que le acaban de romper el corazón_

Miki se alejaba lo más rápido que podía del Jardín Real con los ojos cerrados para no llorar. Pero no se dio cuenta que eso podría ser un poco peligroso ya que se había terminado chocando con algo o más bien con alguien.

_Nyah, ten más cuidado, casi me derribas, Nyah_ chillo el pequeño Yoru.

Miki abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

_¿Y-Yoru?_ susurro levemente deprimida.

Al verla así, Yoru se preocupo y sin darse cuenta le puso su patita ( N.C: los gatos no tienen manos tienen patas pero para dejar en claro me refiero a la que sería su mano XD me enredo mucho..) en su cara limpiando una lagrima escurridiza.

_Nyah, ¿te encuentras bien Miki? Nyah_ dijo involuntariamente, o eso pensó. Miki se sonrojo al darse cuenta que él le decía por su nombre.

Entonces algo en su cabeza encajo y sonrió dulcemente. Se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante. Con este sentimiento saco el regalo de su pequeño bolso y se lo entrego para la sorpresa de él.

_Ten es para ti_ Yoru comenzó a abrirlo justo cuando llegaban Amu y sus Guardianas pero también Ikuto por otro lado.

_¿Yoru qué haces por acá? Vámonos_ dijo con su mismo aire despreocupado el peli azul de ojos zafiros.

_¡Miki! Por fin te encontramos, estábamos preocupadas…_ exclama Amu justo al llegar, pero al darse cuenta de los gatunos personajes se quedo paralizada_ ¿I-Ikuto? ¿Yoru? ¿Q-Que hacen aquí?

Mientras la pareja de adolecentes tenían una de sus típicas conversaciones, que mas parecían discusiones, las pequeñas Charas de Amu al darse cuenta de la situación miraban expectante a Miki y Yoru que este último había quedado sin palabras después de ver su retrato o más bien a él y a Ikuto en un dibujo perfecto sonriendo y jugando.

_En este día yo quería regalarles a las personas que considero especiales algo único y personal para mí y decidí dibujarles cuando son más felices y tu eres el más feliz…_ comenzó a decir Miki mirando fijamente a Yoru_...cuando pasas tiempo con Ikuto, aunque eres un gato callejero, tu siempre piensas en los demás y no en ti_ termino sonriendo feliz y pensó "_ Y por eso yo estoy enamorada de ti"._

Su y Ran se sonrieron por que podían adivinar el ultimo pensamiento de su amiga.

Después de eso se retiraron, después de que para sorpresa de Ikuto, Amu casi le arrojara las galletas destinadas para él, exclamando " Feliz día de San Valentín, gato pervertido" y se fuera prácticamente corriendo jalando a las chicas y dejando a dos gatos en estado de shock.

(** 1 mes después)**

Después del peculiar San Valentín que tuvieron. Vino el "día blanco", Tadase y Kukai habían traído chocolates para todas ( Digamos que cierta "niña" (Yaya) les "dijo" (ordeno) con "cierta cantante" ( Utau XD) que sería un lindo gesto ( "traigan chocolates o ya verán"-de Utau)) Y por supuesto después de clases le llevarían a Utau.

Justo después de salir del Jardín Real ciertos nekos esperaban afuera a los Guardianes. Más exactamente Ikuto a Amu y sorpresivamente Yoru a Miki.

_¿I-Ikuto? _ Amu se puso completamente roja ya que el mencionado se acerco a ella y al cargo en brazos_ ¡¿Qué rayos haces Gato Hentai?!

_Te muestro mi manera de decirte: "Gracias"_ comento sonriendo pícaramente llevándosela de salto en salto mientras completamente enojado Tadase gritaba: "¡Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

**(Con las Charas)**

_¿Yoru?_ se pregunto MIKI mientras todos los Charas los miraban como si vieran una novela en su momento cumbre, hasta Pepe y Kusu kusu comían palomitas. ( Pop corn)

_Nyah, Feliz Día blanco, Nyah _exclamo entregándole un pequeño paquete, todo sonrojado y yéndose no sin antes decir_ Nyah, ¡Y lee la nota! Nyah.

Sin demora y todos conteniendo el aliento abrió el envoltorio y adentro vio algo que no imagino que le daría: Un cuaderno de dibujo nuevo y con el signo de "Amulet Spade" en el centro. Pero lo que más le sorprendió y le hizo estar segura de sus sentimientos fue la nota dentro del cuaderno:

"**Algo único y especial para mi"**

Y abajo un lindo dibujo de ella…sonriendo.

**_.Fin._**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n **

**Cuídense todos y todas,**

**Bye**

**Nellycullen**


End file.
